Angel in the Kingdom
by Sailornewmoon
Summary: Update! It was a normal school day until all falls apart. R&R PLEASE!


I own none of the Squaresoft characters or Disney stuff, the oc's are my friends so don't go stealing my BFF's name!!!

" I thought that what ever you dream couldn't come true?"

"What happened if it did"?

Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again 

Katherine was falling; she shut her eyes hoping it would end.

_Has no one told you she not breathing_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

Katherine eyes shot open, Evelyn's stood far in front of her, Katherine took a step but noticed that Evie was standing on a pound that was frozen, suddenly the ice begin to break and Evie turned to Katherine with her hand out. She ran to Evie.

_Some one to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe _

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream 

Evelyn's disappeared and Katherine fell through. Under the water Katherine tried eagerly to take a hold Evelyn's hand but was pulled under.

_Don't fix me I'm not broken_

Katherine surface saw on the beach Chris. Waving and calling too her. Katherine swam to shore as fast as she could go.

_Hello I'm lie living for you so you can hide_

Don't cry 

Katherine ran to Chris. He disappeared in to a black hole on the ground.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping 

_Hello I'm still here _

_All that's left of yester day_

Katherine screamed and woke up in her health class; every one else was looking at her. The bell suddenly rang, the teacher asked her why she had fallen a sleep, and as punishment gave her detention. The wind blew expressly cold on the lovely day in December. Chris, Katherine's ex boy friend called to her but Katherine couldn't stand hear him so she ignored the calls, until he came up to her and asked her what was the madder? Katherine didn't answer and kept on walking, when a sudden scream of fright caught her attention. She saw a girl pointing at the sky this huge dark cloud that had formed in the sky. Shirks of panic and fear was heard as every on ran for safety as pitch black. Katherine saw Evelyn's her best friend just starring at the cloud in the sky. Katherine shouted to Evenly the screams drowned her calls. Katherine ran to her as fast feet could move. Chris grabbed Katherine and pulled her jacket to stop her; the wind began to pick up, it seemed that this thing was sucking every thing up in the area. Katherine dodged a car and onward to Evie then black cloud began to pick her like it was a gigantic vacuum; Katherine came flying up ward screaming when every thing went black.

Some thing wet and cool touched her on face, then there was another one and then it was sprinkling. Katherine stood up and looked around, what was this place, where'd had she gone, but wait what was this thing in her hand? It was a compact? Katherine opened up and it shimmered with a pursed of light. _Sailor New moon_ echoed in her ears. Was this the millennium crystal? All these strange memories came rushing in it to her head. Katherine stood up and walked out between the two buildings as it began to rain harder. Katherine walked in to the nearest shop. Slipped and fell forward, the door slammed against the wall Katherine fell to her knees soaked to the bone, the water dripped from her hair to the floor. A man that was stoking the fire dropped what he was doing ran to blonde girls side.

"Are you ok?" he asked kneeing beside her.

"Yes sir, just slipped," Katherine said, began to cry and buried her face into her hands.

"Well now I haven't seen you before," he said sweetly

"Just moved here?" Katherine asked looking up at him.

"Liar, your not from here, your from another world," he answered.

"You got me, " Katherine said as the man helped her off the floor.

"What's your name young one?" He asked setting a blanket over her by the fire.

"Katherine" Katherine said smiling.

"Well, kid my names Cid and if you need help come here." Cid said

" Thank you sir, but I was wondering if there is any way I could go home," Katherine stated.

"Not sure," Cid answered. "Fined Leon, he couldn't help you."

Katherine left the little shop and began her search for Leon. The door hit her on the butt and Katherine gave a jump. Katherine wasn't sure where she was or how she'd be got here, but she had to get back Earth. Katherine walking around the building she was just in and up a staircase to a large door. Katherine pushed the door open, what saw made her go weak in the knees. All of this looked so filmier to her, to her left was a hotel and to right shops of all kinds. Katherine looked up at the sky, but through the dark clouds couldn't see a thing. Katherine walked passed the shop, and down a stone stairs to a fountain. Katherine looked at her reflection, her make up was washed away and her eyeliner had run down her face. Katherine cupped some water in her hand, wiped under her eyes. Katherine heard people steps coming from the other side of the door she'd just come from. She ducked under an archway of a door. They'er voice were odd, one sounded like Donald duck and the other Goofy but that can't be? Then she heard a voice that she didn't know. The Donald voice guy said name, Katherine gasped. "Sora".

"That can't be he's not real!" Katherine said out loud. The only thing shouldn't have done was speak. Katherine couldn't have been more right, the strange people she was listening to where Donald, Goofy, and Sora, the three mighty heroes that saved the worlds from the heartless, two years ago.

"Hay Donald did you hear that?" asked Sora

"Hear what?" replied Donald

"I don't know, but it sounded like a person." Answered Sora his eyes zooming about the area.

"I'd think we'd being watched" said Goofy

Katherine covered her mouth, who where these guys and what where they going to do her if they found her? She heard them start walking toward the stairs. Katherine ran for it; across the stone walk area, toward another hiding place.

"Hay look a girl" said Goofy pointing.

Katherine tripped on her over her own two feet and came crashing down head first, with a tumbling halt. Katherine lay on the ground unable to get up. A brown haired teenage boy with dark blue eyes ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Don't hurt me please," Katherine uttered covering her face with arm. " I don't want to die."

"I'm not going to hurt you at all" he chuckled, place hand on her shoulder. "This should help"

The strange boy stood and took out a sword key, tapped it on her head. Katherine blinked and sat up.

"Why are running around?" he asked helping Katherine off the ground. "Its dangerst to be out alone."

"Really I didn't know," Katherine

"Where you scared of us?" asked Goofy

"Umm I though you where evil" Katherine voiced. "I thought you where going to kill me!"

"No way we'd kill some as pretty as you," he said, "by the way my names Sora and yours?"

"Katherine," she answered

"Pleased to meet ya, my name's Goofy," said this tall dog like man with a green hat on his head. "And that there is Donald."

"Pleased to meet you all" Katherine said nodding her head. Donald crossed his arms.

He smiles at her and Katherine gave him a smile back just to make him happy.

"We need to find Leon" Donald claimed.

"Leon! I'm looking for him too" Katherine said looking at the others.

"He knows all kind of stuff," said Goofy

"He may know what kind of person that has a crystal of power." Added Donald.

"Hay why don't you such with us?" asked Sora, "how about it. Katherine?"

"What!" Katherine said stepped back, "I'm not no pleaser cruise!"

They looked at her then at each other. Katherine head slumped down.

"What do you mean?" ask Sora

"I have one mission go home." Katherine said turning away from them pressing her hands together.

Sora placed his hand on her shoulder, "I want to go home too?" Katherine shook her head up and down. "Then join us, we can all go home together, when the door to the light is opened."

"Fine I'll help." Katherine said, "I don't know how much good I'll be I don't have powers."

"All right!" cheered Sora, hugging Katherine, they looked at each other and backed away form each other "Sorry."

"It's ok." Katherine said brushing her hair out of here face.

"_You have to go find you destiny"_

Katherine eyes shoot around. "Did you guys here that?"

"Hear what?" Sora asked

"Oh nothing" Katherine sighed.

The four of them walked to the hotel together. But unknown to them they where being watched from high on the tops of the buildings around them, a dark being was watching their every move.

"So it begins," He said and disappeared in to the darkness.


End file.
